Family Dog (2017)
Family Dog is a reboot of the 1992 CBS short series by Tim Burton & Steven Speilberg. The show has been rendered slightly and has some of the original cast from before. Characters: * Family Dog/The Dog * Skip Binsford (Father) * Beverly Binsford (Mother) * Billy Binsford (Son) * Buffy Binsford (Daughter) * Martin Mahoney * Trish Mahoney * M.J (Martin Junior) * T.J (Trish Junior) * Katie (Mahoney's Dog) Minor Characters: * Family Kitty/The Cat * GrandMa & Grandpa Binsford * GrandMa & Grandpa Mahoney * Howie & Holly (Dog's Parents) Season 1 Episodes: # Flea Me Alone - When Family Dog catches fleas he's on the run from taking a doggie bath. # The Big Top - Feeling unwanted Family Dog runs away to the circus and becomes a star. # Potty Mouth - Beverly accidently teaches Buffy a curse word, while The Dog attempts to drink from the toilet bowl. # Family Cat - Finding a stray kitten the Binsfords bring home, Family Dog grows jealous of the attention it's getting. # A Dog's Life - After Billy torments Family Dog he has a nightmare in which he's a dog being tortured by his own pet. # Teacher's Pet - Billy forgets to take Family Dog home after Bring Your Pet To School Day, now The Dog is persuded by Billy's strict teacher. # Bad Fur Day - The Dog loses his fur after Billy's gum got on it. Now he's got to hide from Katie. # Pur & Pur - Family Cat returns for revenge by framing The Dog for cat burglaries. # Little Garden Of Horrors - Sick of Family Dog messing the garden up, Beverly plants a visous plant in her garden. 10. Post-Dramatic Sydrohme - For a strange reason the postman is afraid of Family Dog when delivering the mail one day. Season 2 Episodes: # Bye Bye Mahoney - When MahonCo plans to tear down an old tree, The Dog climbs up a tree to protect a family of birds. 2. Love Sick - The Mahoney's dog Katie gets sick, which makes them believe that Family Dog got her pregnant! 3. Ex-Experiment - When an identical dog to Family Dog escapes MahonCo Laboraties he is taken in for experimations. 4. Family Reunion - The Binsfords and Mahoneys family reunite they end up in a family feud. While Family Dog discovers his parents are alive. 5. Bark To The Future (Part 1) - Family Dog and Billy find a time machine in MahonCo. The two travel to the future only accidently bringing back future criminal Martin Mohany III. 6. Bark To The Future (Part 2) - Martin III attmpts to change the future, now Billy and Family Dog must stop him before it's too late. 7. Camp Dog - The Binsford family take a camping trip in the woods, only to lose The Dog along the way. Meanwhile the Mahoney's and a hired hunter are out to find Bigfoot. 8. Abduction! - Family Dog is abducted by aliens at night. But The Dog proves more trouble to for the aliens then helpful. 9. The Good, The Bad & The Dog - Grampa Binsford tells the story of his cowboy grandfather Billie Boy Binsford and how Howler (Family Dog's Grandfather) saved everyone from Mad Hand Mahoney. 10. Dog Whisperer - After accidently biting Skip he becomes paranoid and hires a con dog whisperer. So Family Dog gives him a taste of his own medicene. Season 3 Episodes: # Happy Howl-O-Ween - As Halloween tolls Billy, M.J, T.J, The Dog and Katie explore an old house in a bet to see who's the bravest. Meanwhile Skip eats all the candy and the trick r treaters demand candy. # Robo Dog - MahonCo produces Robotic canines that fit every owners whim. Family Dog and Katie have to stop these robo menance from losing all he dogs in the neighbourhood. # Fishing You Well - Skip and Billy spend time together by going fishing. Meanwhile The Dog discovers MahonCo polluting the lake water. # A Work Of Art - Family Dog becomes a famous art model for an eccentric artist. But a jealous artist rival plans to sabotage his art display. # Super Dog - Billy reads a comic about Super Dog (The Dog) and his adventure to stop evil mastermind Dr Mahonaic! # Binsford Buffet - Tired of the Mahoneys riches Skip and Beverly open their own restraunt. But will having a dog help will effect bussiness. # Down Memorie Lane - The Binsford family reflect on their childhood experiences and how they turned out. # Cat's Outta The Bag - Family Dog discovers his arch enemy Family Cat is living with an elderly woman. Is The Cat out for revenge or is he turned over a new leaf? # Family Dog: A Christmas Carol (Special) - When Skip's cruel boss cuts Christmas bonuses, so he can't pay for Billy's leg injury. So Family Dog dresses up as a ghost and helps him see the light. Season 4 Episodes: # Thanks For Nothining - Family Dog eats the thanksgiving turkey, feeling guilty he goes out to find another one. Meanwhile the Binsfords must survive their relatives over for dinner. # Millitary Dog - Tired of the Dog's misbehaving they send to a millitary dog training school. Now Family Dog must escape his ang dog trainer. # That's Our Dog! - The Binsford find out that the Dog belongs to a rich snooty family. Seeing this as a chance to make it big Skip tries to sell him unwillingly. # Dream Doghouse - After lightning strikes Family Dog's doghouse they hire a scam doghouse builder plans to dig up oil underneath the surface. # A Grave Mistake - When Family Dog plays dead too good, the Binsfords think he's dead. Seeing how they treat after "death" he decides to play along with it. # The Karate Canine - Feeling weak after a dog fight, the Dog decides to train with a karate cat Meoki. Meanwhile M.J challenges Billy to a martial arts tortament. # Mahoney Or Binsford? - Family Dog is torn between his family and Katie's when they are moving away. # Political Pup - Martin Mahoney runs for mayor of Speilberg his first law is to outlaw dogs. Family Dog and Katie must now stop him from winning. # Shakesphere In The Bark - Beverly forces the family to attend a Shakespeare play for a cultural reasons. Meanwhile the Dog and Katie are caught in a love triangle with a pompous dog's actor Hamlet. # Valantine's Dog - Family Dog tries to propose to Katie but an old girlfriend threatens to ruin his relationship. Billy and T.J struggle to ask each other out to the school dance. Trivia: * Throughout the series Martin Mahoney has shown pychopathic tendencies when he gets too angry, many times nearly killing the Dog. * The show takes place respectively in the 1980's judging by the flashbacks in Down Memory Lane. Dating back 30 years around the 50's, 60's and early 70's. * The fictional town of Speilberg is named after movie director Steven Speilberg. * The show juggles various themes like religion, race, animal cruelty, sexualty, political, family, death, war and occasional adult humour. * Skip and Beverly are in their 40's while Martin and Trisha are nearly 50. They were born ten years apart making the Mahoney's older. * Family Dog isn't the first pet dog. In A Grave Mistake it's revealed that they had a dash hound named King but was run over when he got hit by a dog food truck. * A dog food brand named Chew Chew Dog Food shows up in certain episode. It was the same brand that the truck that killed King and the Dog's favourite food. * MahonCo has been known for its illegal activities (polluting, animal testing, tax evasion ect) each of this has got Martin arrested various times. But paied his way out each time. * Original planned one last episode when Kate gave birth to the Dog's pups and had to put down. Directors thought this was too dark a subject to touch.